


Лучшие планы

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, Дерек предпочел бы пойти на убийство, чем притвориться парнем Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшие планы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016985) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Чудесной Jerakeen за ее чудесное творчество

Дерек с такой силой сжимал руку парня, что Стайлз буквально слышал, как трещат кости.  
  
— Ты не прикоснешься к Стайлзу, — произнес Дерек таким же жестким тоном, как и его захват. — Ты не заговоришь с ним, пока он сам не обратится к тебе. Даже не посмотришь в его сторону.  
  
Парень, Хэнк, был омегой, он совсем недавно оказался в Бикон Хиллс и с тех пор неоднократно угрожал Стайлзу. Ничего конкретного он не делал, так, неявные намеки и слишком бесцеремонные прикосновения... ничего, чем можно было бы спровоцировать такое.  
  
Хэнк и не подумал уступить, и Стайлз отчетливо увидел в нем безумие отщепенца.  
  
— А может, он сам хочет, чтобы я к нему прикоснулся? — прорычал Хэнк, сверкнув на Дерека глазами. — Может, ему это нравится.  
  
Дерек сильнее выкрутил руку, раздался тошнотворный хруст, и лицо Хэнка исказилось от боли.  
  
— Да кто ты вообще такой? — выдавил он, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Я тот, кто вырвет и сожрет твое сердце, если ты хотя бы косо посмотришь в его сторону.  
  
Хэнк издал болезненный стон, но по-прежнему старательно демонстрировал преувеличенную браваду.  
  
Дерек зарычал.   
  
В конце концов, Хенк сдался. За ним не стояла стая, а в одиночку он никогда не смог бы тягаться с Дереком. Склонив голову, все еще разозленный Хэнк признал свое поражение. Дерек отпустил его запястье, и тот упал на землю, баюкая поврежденную руку.  
  
Не дожидаясь, пока Дерек повернется, Стайлз побежал к машине.  
  


* * *

  
  
Стайлз не был таким злым уже очень, очень давно.  
  
Он забросил рюкзак в салон машины и на секунду уперся руками в кузов. Прикрыв глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. Не нужно так остро реагировать. Все пошло совсем не так, как он планировал, но... ничего страшного. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что Дерек предпочтет действовать в лоб. Расстраиваться из-за этого — ребячество. Он выше этого.   
  
— Какого черта, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы.  
  
— У меня был план, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Мой сработал быстрее, — парировал Дерек.   
  
Стайлз даже по голосу мог определить, что тот пожал плечами.  
  
Боже, как ему хотелось сейчас придушить Дерека. Но он сдержится. Ради мира, и стаи, и всего, через что они прошли. Но это не значит, что нельзя помечтать, как он поджаривает Дерека Хейла на медленном огне.  
  
— Да, насилие, — огрызнулся Стайлз, укладывая рюкзак, чтобы не пришлось поворачиваться и смотреть на Дерека. — Твое решение всех проблем.  
  
Дерек подошел и встал рядом.   
  
— Ты попросил меня о помощи, я помог. Не понимаю, почему ты злишься.   
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза.  _Не душить его. Не душить_.   
  
— Если бы я хотел пригрозить ему, я бы попросил Скотта. Черт, да я сам бы мог это сделать. Я, знаешь ли, не совсем безобидная овечка. Но я попросил конкретной помощи, а не... не этого.  
  
— Твой план был рассчитан на несколько месяцев, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Дерек. — И он бы не сработал.  
  
Стайлзу показалось, что его сердце только что сжали и выдавили, как лимон.  
  
— Точно, — отозвался он, забираясь в джип. — Спасибо за... все.  
  


* * *

  
  
Стайлз корил себя всю дорогу.  
  
Идиот. Малолетка. Придурок.  
  
Да, план был дурацкий. Нужно было дважды подумать, прежде чем претворять в жизнь сценарии из романтических комедий. Просто Стайлзу пришла в голову идея и его немного перемкнуло. Он увлекся. И когда Дерек согласился, Стайлз подумал, что...  
  
Ну что ж, он ошибся.  
  
Дерек не хотел зависнуть со Стайлзом на несколько месяцев. Не хотел, чтобы Стайлз околачивался рядом и, возможно, чтобы люди подумали, что у них отношения. Наверное, даже сегодня он не хотел, чтобы на Стайлзе была его футболка. Может быть, Дереку настолько была противна сама мысль, что им придется обменяться одеждой и запахом, что он готов был убить Хэнка и покончить со всем этим. Кажется, Дерек предпочел бы пойти на убийство, чем притвориться парнем Стайлза.   
  
Стайлз остановился на красный свет и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
Он слишком подвержен театральным жестам. Ничего плохого в этом нет.  
  
Хотя и ничего хорошего.  
  
Стайлз настолько погрузился в эту идиотскую фантазию, что даже начал планировать совместные «вылазки», как он называл поддельные свидания, чтобы не нервировать Дерека. В рюкзаке лежали вещи, специально подобранные для Дерека, в которых Стайлз недавно спал, и некоторая мелочевка, которую можно было случайно «забыть» в квартире Дерека. Только ради достоверности.  
  
Не то, чтобы Стайлз планировал соблазнение. Он просто подумал, что может попробовать.  
  
Но Дереку это было не интересно.  _Дереку он был не интересен._  Стайлз не мог перестать крутить эту фразу в голове снова и снова, по кругу. Дереку он не интересен. Стайлз вел себя стремно и напористо, и... сейчас ему было так стыдно. Потому что Дереку он не интересен.  
  
Стайлз припарковался у дома и несколько минут просто сидел, глубоко дыша. Ему придется перебороть это смущение. В конце концов, это не впервые. Он это переживет. Наверное.  
  
На крайний случай всегда можно подстроить собственную смерть и сбежать.  
  
На этой оптимистичной ноте Стайлз схватил рюкзак и выбрался из машины.  
  


* * *

  
  
Дерек Хейл был в его комнате. Похоже, кто-то наверху решил, что Стайлз сегодня недостаточно помучился.  
  
— Что тебе нужно, Дерек? — Стайлз был обессилен и жутко смущен. Единственное, чего ему хотелось сейчас — спрятаться под одеялом и постараться забыть все, как страшный сон.  
  
— Ты не хочешь объяснить, почему злишься на меня? — Дерек сидел на его кровати, словно это в порядке вещей, а на Стайлза опять волнами накатывала злость. Дерек может не интересоваться им, но он не имеет никакого права рассиживаться на его чертовой кровати.  
  
— Вали из моей комнаты, — отрезал Стайлз, распахнул дверь и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Дерек демонстративно остался на месте.  
  
— Дерек, клянусь, я...  
  
— Что? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Что ты сделаешь? Придумаешь еще один план, чтобы выгнать меня месяца за три?  
  
У Стайлза запылало лицо.  
  
— Вон.  
  
Дерек подлетел и навис над ним разъяренным коршуном.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — рявкнул он Стайлзу в лицо. — Не понимаю, почему ты злишься и пахнешь, словно... — Дерек неопределенно повел рукой, но Стайлз не собирался задумываться о значении этого жеста. — Я испортил тебе все веселье? Ты хотел растянуть удовольствие и подольше поиграть с этим парнем? Попудрить ему мозги? Почему ты злишься?   
  
Стайлзу почувствовал, словно ему со всей дури врезали под дых.   
  
— Хватит нюхать меня, — прохрипел он подрагивающим голосом. — Мой план — отстой, я понял. А теперь оставь меня в покое. — Стайлз запнулся и добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
  
Он знал, что позже возненавидит себя за эту просьбу, но сейчас Стайлз был близок к тому, чтобы рассыпаться крошевом по полу от любого слова. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Дерек ушел. А еще лучше, чтобы не приходил вообще.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и потер глаза ладонью.   
  
— Слушай, извини, я просто пытался помочь, но ты...  
  
Стайлз кивнул, боясь пошевелиться.  
  
— Ты помог. Я в порядке. Та что...  
  
Дерек остался на месте, склонил голову и тихо сказал:  
  
— Это была ложь.  
  
Не обвинение, простая констатация факта, но Стайлзу показалось, что ему влепили пощечину.  
  
— Прекрати слушать мое сердце.  
  
Дерек прищурился, будто пытаясь прочитать мысли в его голове.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — как можно спокойней сказал Стайлза, а потом вспомнил... — И мне не нужна твоя футболка. — Он стащил идиотскую футболку, которую одолжил у Дерека, и швырнул ему.  
  
Дерек смотрел, молчал и словно что-то просчитывал.   
  
— Ложь, — сказал он наконец.  
  
Стайлз спрятал руки в карманы, уже пожалев, что снял футболку и оказался абсолютно беззащитным перед Дереком. Стайлз смущенно отвел глаза и почувствовал, что покраснел до самого пупка. Это ужасно.  
  
Вздрогнув, скорее от напряжения, чем от холода, он потянулся за рубашкой.  
Но Дерек встал на пути.  
  
В руках его была футболка, та самая, которую Стайлз только что бросил ему, темно-зеленая, растянутая на широких плечах Дерека и потому слишком большая для Стайлза. Дерек расправил ее и медленно натянул на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз опять вздрогнул, теперь уже не от холода.  
  
— Давай кое-что проясним, — Дерек провел руками вдоль его тела, разгладил складки и положил ладони на талию, согревая даже сквозь мягкую ткань. — Если кто-то тронет тебя, я сломаю им кости. Я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать несколько месяцев, в надежде переубедить их.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот и закрыл, не проронив ни слова. Ладно.  
  
— И если мы когда-нибудь будем пахнуть друг другом, — пальцы на хлопке сжались, и Стайлз затаил дыхание, — это абсолютно точно не будет игрой.  
  
Дерек помолчал, опустил руки и вышел из комнаты. Стайлз услышал, как стихают его шаги на лестнице, а затем закрылась входная дверь.  
  
Дернувшись, Стайлз осознал, что не может просто так отпустить Дерека.  
  
Он заметался между окном и дверью, не в состоянии выбрать направление, споткнулся о клюшку для лакросса и чуть не приложился головой о стол.  
  
Вскочив на ноги, Стайлз наконец решил, что окно ближе.  
  
Он поднял раму и высунулся наружу, как раз увидев вышедшего Дерека.   
  
— Черт тебя подери, — выкрикнул Стайлз единственное, что пришло в голову.  
  
Дерек обернулся.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто так уйти, — добавил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся. Просто приподнял уголок губ, но это все же была улыбка. Он склонил голову, словно стараясь скрыть выражение лица, вызвав этим жестом целую бурю эмоций у Стайлза.  
  
— И что мне сделать? — спросил Дерек.  
  
Неужели он заигрывал сейчас? Точно, заигрывал. Стайлзу казалось, что он взорвется — настолько ему хотелось флирта с Дереком. Не секса или обжиманий, а обычных заигрываний и стеснительных улыбок Дерека.  
  
— Иди сюда, — потребовал он.  
  
Дерек нерешительно посмотрел по сторонам, и Стайлз на секунду испугался, что сейчас все закончится, а позже им придется краснеть и смущенно объясняться. Но Дерек вдруг подобрался, словно что-то решил для себя, и прыгнул. Реально прыгнул, как чертов супергерой — с места прямо к Стайлзу, вцепился пальцами в раму так, что та затрещала от его хватки.  
  
Дерек показушно ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
  
— Ты хотел меня?  
  
— Постоянно, — на автомате ответил Стайлз.  
  
Ухмылка медленно исчезла с лица Дерека.  
  
— Правда? — шепнул он.  
  
Стайлз усиленно закивал.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек. И поцеловал.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Я теперь пахну тобой? — спросил Стайлз, лежа под Дереком на своей кровати.  
  
Дерек удовлетворенно угукнул, уткнулся носом в шею Стайлза и потерся щетиной о чувствительную кожу.  
  
Стайлз откинул голову, открывая больший доступ.  
  
— А он почувствует?  
  
— Кто почувствует? — рассеянно переспросил Дерек.  
  
— Парень. Омега, — ответил Стайлз. — Он узнает твой запах на мне?  
  
Дерек приподнялся и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого?  
  
Стайлз возбужденно кивнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пометил тебя, — медленно сказал Дерек. — Ты хотел этого с самого начала...  
  
— Хотел. — Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. — Хочу.  
  
Дерек загадочно улыбнулся и предупредил:  
  
— Это будет очень грязно.  
  
Стайлз провел пальцем по его губам и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Действуй.  
  



End file.
